I'll Keep You Safe From Harm
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: The Dolorosa's story about how she took care of the Signless. The Signless's story of how he grew to stand for what he believes in. The story of the Psiioniic and being the helmsman. The Story of the Disciple on how she came to love the Signless and living in solitude. Story begins in the cave, and will end with the death of the Dolorosa.
1. The Dolorosa

A young troll walks deeper in the cave, as she has done for a few years now; she watches the different lusui taking the small little cave grubs that will soon become trolls. She smiles as the lusui take the grub they want to raise for themselves. But something was strange about how the lusui were acting when they were looking around. The troll glances over their shoulders and sees a little grub that has red mesh eyes, and its body was blood red.

"What an ugly color!" the ram lusus says.

"I certainly don't want him." The cat lusus adds.

"He is a mutant!" the spider says.

How rude, the troll thinks, why aren't they going to give him a chance? He might turn out to be a nice young troll.

"Well, I found my grub," the goat lusus pauses, holding the grub with purple eyes and body, "I am out."

The troll watches as the lusus, one by one, turning their backs on the mutant grub, slowly heading to the exit of the cave. She looks behind her and sees the small red grub.

"I am sorry that you don't have a lusus." She says silently.

She slowly walks to the grub and kneels down and gently picks up the whimpering grub, his red tears run down his face.

"Shh, everything will be alright. There is no need for those tears. I will protect you," she pauses, "I will be a mother to you."

The grub looks at the troll, and the tears stop. He makes a small purring noise. She knew that the grub wanted her to be his mother. She looks around the cave to see if any other jade blooded trolls were there.

I am going to quit, she thought, I will quit and raise him, and prove to the lusui what they didn't see in him.

She slowly stands up, hiding the little grub. She goes to the foreman.

"What do you want, Maryam?" he grunts.

His pointed hours stick out of his short, wavy, black hair, his yellow eyes stare down at the troll, his armor keeps his muscles from showing.

"I would like to tell you," she pauses, "I will not be returning."

"Are you quitting?" he asks.

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"I need to be free," she pauses, "I can't be stuck in a cave for the rest of my life."

The foreman sighs.

"Fine, I will also give you your final pay." He goes to search for some money.

Dolorosa stands there, holding the grub in her arms, she carefully lifts up her arms and looks down at the sleeping grub, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Here you go, Porrim." He says.

She slowly puts her arm down and reaches for the money.

"Thank you sir." She pauses, "We will come across paths again. Farewell for now."

"Good luck to you." He bows his head.

Dolorosa bows her head back in respect. Then she slowly walks out the cave.

The moonlight, she thought, it's so . . . beautiful.

Once she was out of the cave, she could tell that the moon was lighting their future. His future as a young troll. When he finally grows. Her green sleeve acts like a blanket for the little grub. He made a small purring sound. Dolorosa's heart started beating; it put a bright smile on her face. She lifts up her arm and smiles at the sleeping grub

"I keep you safe from harm." She gently kisses his head.


	2. The Signless

"Mommy." Cries the small growing young troll.

"What is it my child?" Dolorosa asks.

The child's black hair covered his small horns; his red eyes glitter with pain, his one piece black suit doesn't have sleeves. He holds hand, the color red was flowing out of a cut.

"M . . . My hand," he pauses, "it hurts."

The Dolorosa turns around to see the young troll.

"Come here," she pauses, holding a hand out for his, "let me take a look at it."

The child walks up to her, very slowly. He learned how to be cautious on walking, since they live in a cave. This cave, however, had just been discovered by the two. When the boy got to his mother, he holds out his. The Dolorosa gets some white fabric out of a bag and tares some off.

"It's just a small cut, my son." She pauses, "You should be fine."

She carefully wraps the fabric around his left hand, over the cut. She sees the odd color of it. A memory returns to her. One that she thought she had forgotten. She remembers the lusui picking grubs back at the cave she worked out, a long time ago. She remembers seeing the lusus that looked so much like a spider.

"He is a mutant!" the words of the lusus repeated in the Dolorosa's head.

The child looks up at her, worried.

"Mommy?" he asks.

The Dolorosa's thoughts flew out of the cave's exit. She turns to look at the boy.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks her, with weariness in his tone.

"Yes, I am alright," she pauses, "I just had a brief flashback."

"What's a flashback?"

"I will tell you when you are a little older, Kankri."

"Okay." He smiles at her.

The Dolorosa smiles back and finishes wrapping up the cut. All the sudden, the sound of anger starts heading towards the cave, slowly.

No, she thought, not this again.

She looks down at the child.

"Hurry my son, get your hood on," she pauses, "then you have to hide in a tree."

"Mommy," he pauses, "what if they hurt you again?"

"That doesn't matter," she says, "I will protect you, no matter the cost."

The Dolorosa helps her son put on his hood. They make a run for it outside to the nearest tree.

"Mommy." The child says as the Dolorosa helps him up the tree.

"I will be fine." She pauses, "Don't come down until they are gone."

"Mommy, I am frightened."

"Everything will be alright, I promise." She pauses, kissing the child's forehead, "stay hidden, stay quiet, and don't come down until they are gone."

The child didn't reply, he holds on a branch as he hides from the mob that made their way.

"Where is he?" asks Orphaner Dualscar.

His black hair holds a bit of purple in it, his horns make the symbol on his armor, his cape and armor are both purple, his black pants have purple stripes going up and down, his black shoes have a bit of purple in them, his dark purple eyes were full of hatred towards the Dolorosa, his fish fins, that are used for breathing underwater, is what he uses to hear everything when he dwells upon the land, he has two scar marks a crossed the left side of his gray-skinned face.

"He's not here." The Dolorosa calmly says.

"Don't pull that shit, Maryam," he angrily pauses, "I know that he is here somewhere."

"He isn't."

"You lie terribly." He slowly pulls out his rifle, "For the last time, tell me where he fucking is!"

"He's not here." She repeats what she had said before.

"You really want to die," he slowly puts his finger on the trigger, "don't you?"

"I will never tell you where he is." She says.

"I will give you to the count of ten, Dolorosa," he pauses, "to hand over the mutant, or you will be arrested. One."

Dualscar slaps Dolorosa a crossed the face.

What am I going to do, she thought, he has his figure on the trigger, I could die soon.

"Two."

He kicks her in the stomach, she falls to the ground.

What am I going to do, she pauses, and I can't lose him.

"Three."

He goes to the ground and punches her continually in the stomach.

The Dolorosa bites her lip.

"Four."

He then kicks her in the back.

I have to think of something quick, she pauses, if I don't think of anything to do soon, I am going to get arrested.

"Five."

He slaps her face once again.

Maybe I can tell them a false place where he is, she ponders.

"Six."

He kicks her in the stomach. She coughs up some blood. Her face scratched opened, her jade blood flows out of the wounds.

Hopefully they believe me, she thinks.

"Seven."

He kicks her in the back again.

That's what I'll do, she says.

"Eight."

Dualscar slaps her face again.

The child bites his lip to keep from tearing up. He is watching his mother getting hurt by someone he didn't know.

"Nine!" Dualscar pauses, "I am one away, Dolorosa, tell me where he is!"

He kicks her in the stomach again.

"TEN!" He picks her up.

"Wait," she says, "I will tell you."

Blood comes out of her mouth.

"Where is he?" he asks, angrily.

"He is in a cave." She pauses, "Go ten miles north and eight miles west, you will come to a cave. He is in there."

"What is this?" He pauses, "Some sort of fucking trick?"

"No," The Dolorosa puts her left arm around her, holding her stomach.

"Fine," he pauses, "Men! Let's head out!"

Dolorosa falls to her knees, jade tears flowing down her eyes. The salt from the tears go into the cuts and they start stinging. But, this didn't make her stern; she was used to this pain. She carefully watches Dualscar and his men walk away.

"For Her Imperial Condensation!" Dualscar yells before they were totally gone.

"All hail Meenah Piexes!" The men all say in unison.

The Dolorosa sobs. The child carefully gets down from the tree and runs to his mother's side.

"Mommy," he pauses, "you're crying again."

She looks at her son, she wraps her right arm around him pulling him closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She cries, "I'm sorry."

The child tries to wrap his small arms around her.

"Don't cry, mommy." He pauses, as he kisses her cheek, "Don't cry, mommy."


	3. The Disciple

The Dolorosa holds her stomach with her left hand, she also limps as the two walk. The child looks up at his injured mother, feeling sorry for what had happened to her. What must it feel like? To be beaten? Mocked? Followed? His thoughts turned to looking at her as a strong woman. How can she be that strong? Even with all that has happened to her, she never complains. The child begins thinking on how his life might turn out to be. He ponders on why the highbloods what him so much. Was it because of the color of his blood? The red blood? The color of a mutant? He then begins to think on how he could be as strong as his mother. He then begins on thinking of ways that things could be different on Alternia. He glances up at his mother.

"Mommy, can . . ." he pauses, hesitating, "Can I hold your hand, please?"

The Dolorosa looks down at the young, growing troll. She smiles.

"Of course you can, Kankri." She calmly says, holding out her hand for his.

The child cautiously takes his mother's hand.

So strong, he thought, even with all that has happened, she is able to have a smile on her face?

Through the trees, came a rattling noise.

"Did you hear that, mommy?" the child asked.

The Dolorosa stops suddenly and looks down at the child.

"It's alright," she says, calmly, "they aren't going to find you."

The two continued to walk. The child looks around the forest area where they walked. He knew he heard something. Soon the child sees a small person in front of them.

"Mommy!" he goes and hides behind the Dolorosa's right leg.

The troll walks up to them. She was in black with an olive green trim around it; her long wavy hair covered most of her back, her olive green eyes shined.

"He's cute!" She says.

The Dolorosa puts her hand on her son's right shoulder.

"It's alright," The Dolorosa says calmly.

"She's scary . . ." The child says

"You're cute." The young female troll says.

"And you must be The Huntress," Dolorosa pauses, "Meulin Leijon."

"Yep!" she pauses, "That's me!"

"It's alright, my son," Dolorosa pauses, looking down at the shaking child, "she won't hurt you. Say hello."

The child hides his face in the Dolorosa's dress.

"Is he shy?" Disciple asks.

"He hasn't met another lowblood like us before." Dolorosa tells her.

"Oh, the highbloods." Disciple hisses.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Looks like you are traveling," Disciple pauses, "follow me to my cave where I live."

"What about your lusus?" Dolorosa asks, remembering the cat lusus who took the small grub, who probably is now the Disciple.

"She passed on."

"You're on your own?"

"Yep, just me."

"Then we will come with." Dolorosa looks down at the child.

"Mommy . . ." He says.

"Don't worry," Dolorosa pauses kneeling down to his level, "you will get used to her."

The child smiles. He looked into her jade eyes with his red eyes. The Dolorosa smiles back at her son, she slowly stands back up, and takes the child's hand again.

"Follow me!" Disciple exclaims.

The Dolorosa and the child slowly walk behind the huntress. The child takes one glance at her.

Another lowblood, he thought, just like me.

He smiles a little.

I know what I have to do now, he thought to himself, I will teach what others believe in. Dreams. Love. Friendship. Blood is just blood. We are all equal. I will teach what others have been dreaming for so long! Before the highbloods took over Alternia. Even now, I will teach what others want.

The child was lost in his own thoughts.

My life will be happy, he thought to himself yet again, I just know it will.


	4. Psiioniic

A few sweeps later, the Disciple and Signless are around eight sweeps old.

"Tell me again, Kankri!" She pleads.

"The hemospectrum shouldn't tell us who is leader of all the troll," He pauses, "it shouldn't matter who has the highest blood, and who has the lowest. We are all lucky to be alive."

Everytime he said that, it made the Disciple feel warm on the inside. They hear some ruffling sounds coming from the left of the forest they were at. The Disciple gently grabs ahold of Signless' arm.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I am not sure, Meulin," He pauses, "head back to my mother, I will return shortly."

"Kankri, no!"

"I am going to see what is going on."

He places a hand on her cheek, he gently kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry," He pauses, "I will be fine."

"I am staying with you." She says.

He looks at her, gives her a small smile, and takes her hand.

"Let's hurry then."

They head to where the sound was coming from. They see a yellow blood, getting beat up by a highblood.

"You pathetic, lowblood!"

The yellow blood clenches his fist, as the highblood is shot away from him by some red and blue mist.

"That should teach you a lesson." The yellow blood says.

He slowly stands up and brushes the dirt off his yellow and black body suit. He turns to see the Signless and Disciple there.

"Oh, hello."

"We heard some fighting going on." Disciple says.

"We came to see if you needed help."

The yellow blood smiles.

"Yeah, that highblood though he could pick a fight with me."

"He picked the wrong opponent to fight." Signless says.

"Yeah, he better not show his face again." He pauses, "I am Mituna Captor."

"Nice to meet you, Mituna." Disciple pauses, "I am Meulin Leijon."

"Nice name, Meulin."

"Hehe, thanks."

The yellow blood looks at the Signless.

"And you are?"

"Kankri Vantas."

The yellow blood's mouth dropped.

"So, its true then."

"That it is, Psiioniic."

"How did you know my title is Psiioniic?"

"My mother knows names and titles, she has told me every single one of them."

"Your mother?"

"Her name is Porrim Maryam."

"Then her title is . . ."

"The Dolorosa." Psiioniic, Disciple, and Signless said at the same time.

It went quiet for a little while.

"Oh my god, I am really surprised to see both of you," Psiioniic pauses, "there have been rumors going around about you three for the past few sweeps now."

"Really?" Disciple asks.

"Oh yeah, at first I didn't know how to respond to them, now I know that they are true." He looks at Signless, "Are you really preaching your belief?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would it be alright, if I joined along with you?"

"Not at all," Signless pauses, "my mother would be very happy that we found another lowblood like us to join along with."

"Speaking of her, we should go back to the cave." Disciple says.

"Let's go." Psiioniic adds.


	5. Forming the Rebellion

"The highbloods have taken away our freedom!" A brown blood preaches in front a group of other lowbloods, "Join me and we will take back our freedom!"

Signless sits there, with Psiioniic, watching this troll.

"Is there anyone who would like to speak for the lowbloods?" The brown blood asks.

Signless stands up.

"With all due respect, Summoner," He pauses, "May I come up there and say a few words."

"The floor is yours."

The Signless walks up to the front, hearing the other lowbloods moan, and mutter. As he stops and stands in front, he glances at the others individually.

"My friends, I stand before you this night, not as a lowblood," Signless pauses, "but as a troll. My name is Kankri Vantas, my blood is the lowest on the hemospectrum. I have had my share of trouble with the highbloods, ever since I was a wriggler. Think to yourselves for a moment, picture a world where blood doesn't matter. My mother taught me how to find light in others, how to respect others. I believe that these lessons are true."

"Another wanna-be hero." Mutters a lime green blood.

"You can call me whatever you want." Signless pauses, "I believe in change. I believe in a hemospectrum that doesn't decipher lowbloods to highbloods. I think that blood is just blood. Everyone has it! It might not be the same color as yours, but it still doesn't mean that you shouldn't beat them because of their blood color, chain them up, or feel like you are some nobody. Believe me, I have had those feelings."

"Your right." A orange blood says.

"The Summoner is right, we are getting bullied by the highbloods, its all due to the lowness of our blood!" Signless pauses, "I will start up a rebellion against the highbloods, we will let them know that we are something more than weak! We will cry out our belief!"

The orange blood stands up.

"I am with you, Kankri."

"We will go through this battle until the end." Signless pauses, seeing the Disciple, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa standing in the back, "For this rebellion to be successful, I am going to need as much help as I can get."

Psiioniic steps forward.

"I will join to protect my belief."

The Disciple steps forward.

"I will do as much as I can to help."

More of the lowbloods stood up, placing their fists over their hearts.

"For protection of our beliefs!" They said.

"Those highbloods won't see what is coming to them." Summoner pauses, placing a hand on Signless' shoulder, "You have some gut, kid."

The rest of the sitting lowbloods stand up.

"We will fight until the end!"

The Dolorosa goes up and stands next to the Signless.

"Protect our hearts."

"There's a lot we have to do to prepare for battle," Summoner pauses, "get some rest men, we move at dawn!"

"Yes, sir!" The other lowbloods salute and head to their tents.

The Summoner looks at the Dolorosa.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Porrim."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Rufio."

"Don't worry, I will keep a good eye on him."

"We will be joining along with you."

"I know, but," Summoner pauses, "you and Meulin will stay back at the camp, while the rest of us go fight for our freedom."

Summoner goes to his tent. The Dolorosa sits down next to the Signless as he puts his head on her lap.

"I promise to stay alive, mother."

The Dolorosa gently rubs her finger on his shoulder.

"I love you, Kankri." She softly says.

"I love you too, mother."


	6. Defeat

The Dolorosa and the Disciple sit at the camp.

"I am worried." Disciple says.

The Dolorosa does her best to calm the olive blood down.

"Shh, I am as well." She says.

"I pray for the best, Porrim."

"I do too, Meulin."

….

"Don't give up!" Signless yells.

Psiioniic looks at him.

"We are out numbered, Kankri."

"We have to flee!" Summoner adds.

"How are we going to retreat?" Signless pauses, "They have us surrounded!"

"We will have to fight our way through." Psiioniic says.

"Hopefully they haven't gotten to Porrim and Meulin."

Please be safe, Signless thought.

"Retreat!" Signless screams.

The lowbloods push their way through. The Signless lets his group run ahead of them, seeing Psiioniic in the grip of one of the highbloods. The Signless sees him.

"Mituna!"

The Signless is pushed face first on the ground, he looks up, sees Psiioniic.

"Mituna."

Then the Disciple.

"Meulin!"

And finally.

"Mother!"

"Kankri." The Dolorosa says.

He glances up, seeing the troll who made him start the rebellion.

"Empress!" He snarled.

"Take them all to the dungeons," She pauses, "I have something in mind for all of them."

Signless feels as he is placed in chains as was led behind the Dolorosa to the dungeons.


	7. The Last Sermon

The Grand Highblood came down to the dungeons, stopping in front of the Dolorosa's cell.

"Such a pretty thing you are," He pauses, "too bad that you aren't mine."

She looks at him and then turns away. He hisses.

"Turn your face back to me, and come close to the bars!" He ordered.

The Dolorosa did as she was instructed.

"You and I are going to be great friends before you are sold at the auction tomorrow."

The Dolorosa closes her eyes, knowing that there is no way out of this.

"Tell me, Porrim," He starts, "How are you going to feel when we kill your little grub?"

She gasps.

"Don't do anything to him!" She pleads, "I am the one to blame, Kurloz!"

He laughs.

"No." He pauses, "When Meenah gives me the word, I am to take you outside, and to make sure you watch your son die."

The Dolorosa's breathing becomes unsteady, she wished none of this to happen.

…

Outside, the Signless, the Disciple, and Psiioniic stand. The Signless looks at Psiioniic, seeing the mask over his eyes.

"Forgive me, my friend." Signless says.

"It's alright, Kankri," Psiioniic pauses, "we did our best."

The Signless turns his head to see the Disciple.

"My Disciple," he pauses, "I wanted to change this world, I wanted to earn the lowbloods their freedom. I wanted to be free, to be with you."

Her olive tears came out of her eyes.

"Kankri . . ."

She leans her head, gently touching his forehead.

"I wanted to be with you as well, my love."

The Signless gently kisses her lips.

"I love you, Meulin."

She kisses him back.

"I love you too, Kankri."

He gently kisses her forehead, as he stands up. Seeing the guards drag the Dolorosa next to him.

"Mother." He whispers.

She looks at him, gently kisses his forehead.

"Forgive me, my son." She says.

"For what?"

"I made a promise to you when I found you in the cave," She whispers, "I promised that I would keep you safe from harm."

"No mother, don't blame yourself for this," He says, "I am prepared for my fate."

"Kankri."

"You will always be my mother," He pauses, "even in death."

Her tears fell from her eyes. He kisses her forehead.

"I love you mother," He pauses, "Thank you for everything."

She looks into his eyes.

"I love you too, my son," She pauses, "Thank you for coming into my life."

The Condense stands in front of them.

"Make sure they are separated," She glances at the Grand Highblood, "make sure his mother doesn't try to escape from your grasp."

The highbloods did as they were ordered to do so. The Signless stands in the middle, looking at the red glowing chains Executioner Darkleer had in his hands.

"Put him in those." Condense orders.

The blue blood nods his head, and places the cancer symbol chains around the Signless' wrists. His eyes wrinkle together, due to the pain that the chains that are burning his wrists.

"Kankri!" Disciple screams.

He opens his eyes.

"You think that these chains cause me pain?" He pauses, "The pain you will make my friends and my mother hurts more than this!"

"You have no place to talk, mutant." Condense pauses, "You have no symbol, which might cause us to call you the Signless . . . Though, no one will suffer quite as you, we might even call you the Sufferer."

"You are not a real empress, Condense."

"Shut your mouth. Your friend Psiioniic will serve as my helmsman."

The Signless looks at the yellow blood.

"While your love, the Disciple will be a servant to the Grand Highblood."

He then looks at the olive blood.

"While your dearest mother, the Dolorosa," She pauses, "she will be taken to a slave auction tomorrow, who knows what will happen after that."

He looks at the Dolorosa.

"Empress," The Grand Highblood pauses, "I have changed my mind to have the olive blood as a servant."

"Should we have her killed after we kill her love?"

"I was about to say that."

The Condense laughs.

"The fate of your love has changed, Signless."

He looks back at the Disciple.

"Chain him to the stone, keep the ones on his wrist on him."

The guards take the Signless to the stone.

"Wait, we can't have this get in the way." Condense says.

She tares the cloche off from his body. The black pants show, as the paleness of his grey skin shows on his chest. The guards chain him on the stone, high above the ground. The worshipers of the Signless were there, held their hands in the shape of the cancer symbol, the Psiioniic did the same, then the Disciple did the same, both of them being held down by chains. The Dolorosa was being held by hands, she managed to make the symbol with her hand.

"Long live Kankri Vantas." A lime green blood says.

"A true leader." A orange blood says.

"We worship, Kankri Vantas." Psiioniic says.

"He knows what the lowbloods believe in." Disciple adds.

"He will die a hero." The orange blood says.

The Dolorosa stands there.

"Silence!" The Condense screams.

The Signless looks at his followers.

"I will die upon this rock today, for the sake of a better future for the lowbloods." He pauses, "Call me whatever you want, the Signless, the Sufferer, the Mutant. The color of my blood is the lowest on the hemospectrum! The color of our blood shouldn't tell us who has more power, who is the leader of Alternia, or anything. To me, blood is simply blood, we are all made equal. If you think that this is heresy, then I must die. But no one will feel the pain I feel, or any of the other feelings I have experienced. I have felt the feeling of being a true friend to someone who needed my help, I have felt the passion and love for someone I met as a wriggler, and the feeling of a compassion of a guardian who took me in when no lusus wanted me, she raised me to dream and hope!"

Darkleer knocks an arrow to the bowstring.

"You have taken the freedom of a innocent troll, his powers to him help him survive! Now you have taken them and turned them into a curse! You are planning to murder my dear Disciple after you crucify me!" He pauses, looking at the Dolorosa, "You are forcing a mother to watch her son die right before her!"

Darkleer waits for the signal.

"You are all afraid of change, aren't you?! Damn you, highbloods! You have taken hopes and dreams of a troll who is just wishing to see things change." He pauses, "My memory can be erased from this world, but my ideals will never die! You were a fool to think you can stop the rebellion by killing me."

Darkleer shoots the arrow, it hits the Signless in the stomach, as red tears come out.

"And yet, I forgive you for doing this." He pauses, "When I close my eyes, I can see a world where we all work together, and its so beautiful."

The Disciple gets out of the chains and runs to him.

"Kankri!" She puts her hands on his face.

He looks into her eyes.

"Meulin, take my cloche, remember me."

"Oh, Kankri."

She gently kisses his lips.

"Thank you, Mituna." He weakly says.

"No, thank you."

He turns his head to see the Dolorosa.

"Thank you mother."

He exhales his last breath. The Disciple gently kisses his lips again, before falling on the ground next to the cloche, she takes it into her arms and holds it close to her.

"Kankri . . ."

Darkleer knocks another arrow to the bow string, aiming it down at the Disciple.

"Please don't kill me!" She pleads.

"Take the Helmsman to my battleship." Condense pauses, "Keep the Dolorosa here for an hour, then take her to the dungeons."

Darkleer lowers the bow and arrow. He nods his head, letting her leave. The Disciple takes a look at the body then runs away, holding the fabric in her hands as she puts it around her.

"Take the body down." Condense says.

The guards take the Psiioniic to the battleship. He looks at the Dolorosa, she glances up at him.

"I am sorry, Porrim."

"I am sorry for you, Mituna."

The guards push him to the ship, following the Condense.

The Dolorosa slowly walks up to the body, she holds him in her arms.

"Forgive me, Kankri."

Her jade tears continued to fall, she gently rubbed her thumb against his arm, seeing the burn marks on his wrists, she shuts his eyes with her fingers.

"I must be a slave now, you are in death's charm."

She kisses his forehead.

"I love you, my son."


	8. The Salve Auction

The Dolorosa feels the chain around her neck, her wrists, and her ankles, feeling them all connected as she sit, blindfolded in the metal barred cage that they are in. The brown loose fabric covers her body.

"And now, what you have all been waiting for this afternoon," The auctioneer pauses, his voice sounds deep, "our last slave to be auctioned off."

A pirate looks at the Dolorosa, seeing her, she whispers to the first mate.

"I want her." She says.

The first mate nods his head.

"You shall have her, Marquise."

"Let me introduce you to this rare green blood." The Auctioneer begins.

The Marquise smirks.

"Yes, the color of her blood is a rare color," He pauses, "jade."

The Marquise smirk turns into a smile.

"Such a pretty thing she is." She whispers.

"Her name is Porrim Maryam," He pauses, "her grub was killed yesterday."

Oh?, Marquise started to think to herself, She was a mother? How sweet.

"Starting the bidding at 500 boondollars!" The auctioneer says.

A indigo blood raises his hand.

"500, thank you!"

Marquise raises her hand.

"1,000." She says.

"1,000, thank you Marquise!"

The indigo turns his head, and glares at the pirate.

"5,000!" He says.

That idiot!, Marquise thought.

"100,000!" Marquise screams.

"100,000? Thank you, Marquise."

The Dolorosa sits there, hearing the bidding getting higher and higher.

"200,999!" The indigo blood screams.

"300,000!" Marquise says.

The auctioneer's eyes widened.

"400,000!" The indigo says.

"400,000? Going once, twice . . . "

"Half a million! 500,000!" Marquise yells.

The indigo blood's eyes widened.

"500,000." The auctioneer pauses.

The indigo blood shakes his head.

"I'm out."

"Alright, selling her at 500,000 boondollars then." The auctioneer pauses, "Going once."

The Dolorosa lowers her head.

"Going twice."

She hears the cage unlocking.

"Sold, to Arenea Serket," The auctioneer pauses, "or known as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Thank you for attending."

The Dolorosa feels her chains being tugged as she slowly stands up and walks out of the cage. The Marquise slowly walks up to her, putting a hand on the Dolorosa's shoulder.

"Such a pretty thing," She pauses, "What did you do to get yourself here?"

"Marquise, we are ready to leave." The first mate says.

"Of course, make sure she is taken care off, take her to my cabin, make sure she is chained so she can't escape," Marquise pauses, "I will introduce myself to her when we have left to sea."

"Yes, Marquise."

The first mate helps the crew members to take the Dolorosa to her new found slave owner.

I am sure that we are going to be great friends., Marquise grins.


	9. Life of Solitude

The Disciple was there, at the slave auction, saw who bought the Dolorosa. She runs back into the forest. Wishing that she had the money to buy the Dolorosa, but that wasn't the case. She saw how the Marquise out bid that indigo blood, she had no chance to bid for the Dolorosa. She clenches onto the black cloche, she bumps into someone.

"I am sorry!" She says.

The brown blood turns and sees her.

"Meulin!" He exclaims.

"Rufio." She says.

She looks at the other members of the rebellion.

"Meulin, what happened?" A gold blood asks.

"Where are the other?" Summoner asks.

She sits down.

"They killed him."

"What?" Summoner asks.

"They killed Kankri!" She screams.

"Gog, please say it's not true." The gold blood says.

The Disciple takes off the cloche.

"He gave me this."

"Then it is true." Summoner says.

"What happened to Mituna?" The gold blood asks.

"He is now the Helmsman to the Condense's warship." Disciple says.

Everyone became quiet.

"I feel sorry for him." Summoner pauses, "Porrim? Tell me she is alright."

"She was sold."

"Sold?" The gold blood asks, "You mean as a slave."

"At an auction."

"To whom?" Summoner asks.

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang."

Summoner lowers his head.

"Rufio?" The gold blood asks.

"I can't believe she would do that."

"What?"

"I was at one point of time dating her."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I thought that she left for good." He pauses, "But, I am over with her."

The Disciple puts her head down.

"Why didn't they do anything to you?" The gold blood asks, looking at her.

"They were going to kill me after they knew Kankri was dead."

"Why didn't they?" Summoner asks.

"Darkleer let me go," she pauses, "he was going to kill me."

"But?" The gold blood asks.

"I pleaded for my life." She pauses, "Then he let me go."

"Thank goodness one of them has a heart." Summoner pauses, "I hope that Mituna will be fine, hopefully Condense doesn't try to get the best of him."


	10. Hell is Here

The Psiioniic, attached to tentacles, his powers is what keeps the warship in control. He glances at the Condense.

"Why don't we get to know each other, my Psiioniic?" She asks.

"Why would you like to get to know me?" He pauses, "I have nothing left, I can't feel anything; besides the pain you are causing me as you drain my powers."

"Haha, why do you think that this is all my fault?"

"You are the one leading the highbloods. You tore me away from my friends."

"You mean that mutant, that disciple of his, and his worthless mother."

"They are more than that to me!" He hisses, "What did you do to Meulin?!"

"Well, we were going to kill her," Condense pauses, "but it turns out that our dear Executioner let her go. I am starting to like that idea better. A life of solitude. Sounds fitting for that girl."

Thank god., Psiioniic says.

"And the mother, was bought for half a million boon dollars."

"What?!"

"It seems our own Marquise was there, out bid a indigo blood."

"Who?"

"Do you know who Marquise is?"

"No."

"Of course you don't." Condense pauses, "She is a pirate, always comes out this way when slaves are being auctioned out. She is pathetic really."

Porrim., He thought.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

"You should know it." Psiioniic hisses.

"Not your title, Helmsman." Condense pauses, "Your name!"

"I still don't know what you mean."

"What was your name before you earned a title?" Condense pauses, "Mine is Meenah Piexes, but you can't call me that!"

Psiioniic sighs.

"Mituna Captor."

"Well, Mituna, that wasn't so hard." Condense laughs, "Perhaps you will become something more than just a helmsman."

Psiioniic turns his head away.

"Maybe I will come back another time," Condense pauses, "when you are not so stubborn."

The Condense gently kisses the Psiioniic's cheek, she leaves the room.

"Damn it!" Psiioniic screams in a whisper, "Kankri, I wish I knew what I had to do to not be like this. Wherever you are, please tell me."


	11. The First Day

The Dolorosa looks at the list of chores she has to complete before Mindfang returns from the crew meeting. She sighs, and begins doing the laundry, after she did that she went to make Mindfang's bed. Memories of last night came back into her mind.

…..

The Dolorosa stands in the cabin, chained so she couldn't escape, tries her best to see through the blindfold. She hears the door open and shut.

"I think that I will keep that blindfold on." Mindfang says,

The Dolorosa closes her eyes, feeling Mindfang's hands at her waist.

"Perhaps I will take it off so you can see what I look like."

Mindfang's hands slowly runs up her spine, up to her neck, to the blindfold. The Dolorosa cringes at the touch, she opens her eyes, seeing light. Mindfang walks to the front of the Dolorosa.

"Such a beautiful jade blood you are."

Mindfang places a hand under Dolorosa's chin.

"Black lips, green eyes, shiny black hair."

The Dolorosa trembles a little.

"Trembling, my dear Porrim." Mindfang pauses, "There is no need to be afraid of me, I happen to like you."

The Dolorosa glances in Mindfang's eyes, then lowers her head.

"Quiet are we?" Mindfang pauses, "Come on my love, say something."

The Dolorosa closes her eyes.

"F-forgive me for being so silent, Mistress." She pauses, "I am still shocked about having to watch my little one die."

"Well, then." Mindfang lifts up her head, "Forget about that Porrim, you are mine now."

"S-sorry, Mistress."

"All is forgiven." Mindfang pulls the Dolorosa closer to her, "Now, be a good girl, won't you?"

The Dolorosa feels Mindfang's cobalt blue lips against her black ones. She stands there shocked.

…..

Kankri, she thought, I need your help, I am not sure if I can handle this troll or not.

The Dolorosa finishes up everything that was on the list, she stands in front of a mirror, looking at herself.

How can I deal with my new Mistress, she thought, I need your help, Kankri. She likes me. How can I deal with that? Please help me, Kankri.

The Dolorosa lowers her head. Hearing the door open.

"That Dualscar is such an idiot!" Mindfang laughs, "How many times is he going to attempt to assassinate me?"

She walks in the room, sees the Dolorosa.

"Why, is something wrong, my dearest Porrim?"

The Dolorosa turns to Mindfang, goes to her knees, and leaves her head bowed down.

"Nothing is wrong, Mistress."

"Good." Mindfang slowly walks forward, "Did you finish your chores?"

"They are complete, Mistress."

Mindfang gently pats Dolorosa's head.

"Good, good." She goes to the chair, "Come over here and tell me about yourself."

The Dolorosa did as she was instructed.

"To start off on, I will have to tell you who the grub was."

"Oh?"

"He was The Signless."

Mindfang grabs a hold of Dolorosa's arm.

"You mean, you're her?"

"I am Porrim Maryam, I raised the Signless as my own."

"You are the Dolorosa?"

She nods.

"Well, that explains why you were sold as a slave Porrim."

The Dolorosa nods her head.

"Come on dear, time to show you off."


	12. The Cave

After that discussion she had yesterday with the other members of the rebellion who weren't arrested, the Disciple made her way to a cave, seeing a lot of rats and other animals in there. She sits down, her mind starts to think about the Psiioniic.

"Mituna, I am sorry." She softly says to herself, "I'm so sorry."

She beings to think how hard it must be for him to have his powers used for something so evil as the Condense's warship. What must it feel like to have some sort of ability that you use to survive, then have it be changed to a curse? How did he stay so strong? Even knowing that he was going to become the new helmsman to that godforsaken ship.

"I have to stop thinking about this." She says again, "But I can't stop thinking of them. We all were so close to each other before we were all arrested and were set for other things. The Grand Highblood originally wanted me! Why did he decide against having me as a servant? Would that have changed Porrim's fate? No, I guess it wouldn't."

Her thoughts turned to what could the Dolorosa be feeling like right now.

"I saw her chained up in that cage!" Disciple pauses, "I saw her being taken away. How is she doing right now? Is she even alive? No, you can't think like that, Meulin! Stop it!"

The Disciple thinks back to that time, when she first met the Dolorosa and the Signless as a child. She remembers him being really shy at first, then as they grew up together, he started to like her, eventually turned into a matespritship. The Disciples began to cry, as her mind makes her think about him. How she hated to see him in pain like that! How she wished that she could have saved him! How she wished none of that happened!

"But, now its too late." She whispers to herself.

She lifts her hands to her eyes, as she cries into them. She missed having the company that she shared with them; Psiioniic, the Dolorosa, and the Signless. She couldn't help but to smile.

"At least I got to know them," she pauses, "they came into my life for a reason. I experienced the joys of friendship. I experienced the joys of love. And now, I have experienced the pain of losing that troll I cared deeply about. I have experienced the pain of seeing my friend taken away to be a helmsman. I have experienced the pain of watching the mother of the person I loved being sold as a slave to a ruthless pirate! All of this pain will be with me for the rest of my life. My beloved Kankri isn't coming back, Mituna will never see the outside world again, Porrim will follow orders from the Marquise. And I . . . I will live in this cave, I will paint on the stone with the blood of these animals, I will write the story of how it all began, starting when the Dolorosa found that small mutant grub in that cave. I will write this story until my very last breath. This is my promise to you, my beloved Signless. This is my promise to you, Psiioniic. My promise to you, Dolorosa. And it will be a promise to my own self. I am the Disciple, I stay true to what the lowbloods believe in, I made a promise to them. I will complete my calling!"


	13. Pain

The Helmsman, formally known as the Psiioniic suddenly tensed up as he felt the machine that he was hooked to suck more power out of him, causing more pain than usually, and took a toll on him. He started breathing heavily and hissed in pain. The Condense walks in, seeing him in that much pain. She smirked, glancing at him. Inside, she wanted to burst out laughing at his pain, but, she didn't wish to make him hate her more than he already does. He barely noticed her as he tried to ignore the pain which only made it worse. The Condense finally lets out that laugh.

"Oh, how I love to see you in pain, Helmsman," She pauses, "I think it fits your personality."

He managed to glance up at her, glaring her down.

"Screw you, Condensention!" He cursed threw his teeth before gasping in pain again.

"Excuse me?" She pauses, "What did you say?"

The Condense points her trident towards his direction.

"That is exactly the reason why I turned the power of the machine up." She laughs, "I would be careful of the things you say, Helmsman. They might be your last thing you say."

He glared at her again.

"I dare you to do it."

His breathing becomes unstable, having a hard time inhaling and exhaling.

"Oh my poor Helmsman." She pauses, going up to him, placing a hand on his chest, "Perhaps I will turn the power back down, if you say the proper words. And I might add a heal for you."

His glaring got more intense.

"I'd rather die!"

It's clear to the Condense that he was straining, he cried out in pain, and puts his head down.

"Fine, be stubborn." Condense pauses, "But, since I am nice, I will heal you."

He shook his head slightly.

"I was perfectly fine." He says.

Condense lets out a small laugh, uses some of her power to heal the Psiioniic. His breathing got better by the second, and he looked at her.

"Why won't you just let me die?"

"The answer is simple, I need you to fuel my ship, until the day I die." Condense pauses, letting out more small laughs, "Which won't be anytime soon."


	14. The Future

The Dolorosa, the Disciple, and the Psiioniic stand in a lit remote area, seeing each other.

"Meulin!" Psiioniic pauses, "Porrim!"

The Disciple glances over at him, runs to him, gives him a hug.

"Mituna, it's wonderful to see you." She sniffs.

The Dolorosa walks up to them, knowing that this was just inside the dreambubble.

"This is not reality," she says, "subconsciously we are inside a dreambubble."

Psiioniic nods his head.

"This is the only place I can find peace," He pauses, "where I am free from pain."

"This is the only place I can see you all again," Disciple pauses, "where I can feel like I am not alone."

"This is the only place I can feel free," Dolorosa pauses, "where I am not chained or mind controlled."

"It's that bad?" Psiioniic says.

"I shouldn't complain, you have it worse Psiioniic." Dolorosa says.

"You are a slave to a pirate, Dolorosa," Disciple pauses, "tell me what has been up with you two."

The Dolorosa lets out a sigh.

"I have done nothing, but do chores, get shown off, eat her table scraps," Dolorosa pauses, "and have her mind control me to . . . Never mind, I shouldn't explain further."

"Mind control you to do what?" Psiioniic asks.

"She kissed me when we first met, she looks to be around my age." Dolorosa says.

"So, that's what's happened to you." Disciple says.

"I'm afraid so." She pauses, glancing up at Psiioniic, "What about you?"

"I wish I wasn't her helmsman." He pauses, "She turned up the power to the machine I am hooked onto, causing me more pain than usual, and yet, he healed me."

"Doesn't surprise me." Disciple says.

"I should have suspected that she would've done it sooner or later." Psiioniic says.

"But these trials will not stop us for what we believe in." Dolorosa pauses, "We are still followers of Kankri."

A troll stands behind her. Disciple and Psiioniic glance up at him, inhaling deeply, knowing who he is.

"Hello everyone." Signless says."

Disciple's tears fell from her cheeks.

"Kankri, it's so good to see you."

He smiles at her, walking to the side of his mother, seeing all three of them clearly.

"Thank you for all of your help, Kankri." Psiioniic says.

"Did you think that I would leave this world without giving you support through your trials?"

"But my mistress knows who I am now, she doesn't care that they killed you, she only cares about . . ."

"Don't worry mother, I have helped you through your trials as well."

"Kankri, what are you doing here?" Psiioniic asks.

"There are a few things I need to tell you," He pauses, "about the future."

"The future?" Disciple pauses, "you have seen it?"

"Yes." He pauses, "Our descendants will have challenges of their own, this game will change them, they play this game, hoping to win it! I have seen aliens from another planet, our descendants called them humans."

"Humans, interesting." Psiioniic says.

"The humans use years, instead of sweeps."

"Hmm." Disciple says.

"My beloved Meulin," He pauses, as she looks at him, "you will live for 60 years, writing with blood on the walls of the cave; our story."

The Disciple nods her head.

"My friend, Mituna," Signless pauses, "you will live past her, you will still be the helmsman, you will be healed by the power of the Condense and a monster named Lord English."

"What an interesting name." He says.

"What about your mother, Kankri?" Disciple asks.

Signless turns and looks at the Dolorosa.

"I can't explain too much of the future," he pauses, "I have already said too much."

"I understand." Dolorosa says.

"I am sorry our time was short," he pauses, "one of you is going to awake soon."


	15. Farewell

Deep within the cave, the Disciple continues to paint on the stone. A small noise is heard from town. She stops what she is doing.

"That horn is used for someone died," she pauses, "someone important."

She hurries out of the cave, only to see other members of the rebellion looking for her. She runs up to them.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

The Summoner closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"We lost our dearest mother."

"Porrim!" Disciple screams.

….

The Psiioniic closes his eyes, hearing the sound of the horn.

"What happened?" He asks himself

He hears the door open, it was the Condensation herself.

"Back for more, Condense?"

She walks up to him.

"No, I have had enough from you this week."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh in your eyes it will be tragic."

Psiioniic starts to worry.

"What's wrong out there?" He pauses, "Why is the horn going off?"

She glances into his eyes.

"That Maryam is dead."

"Por . . ." He pauses, feeling the pain from both losing someone, and the machine, "Porrim!"

…

Earlier that day, the Dolorosa woke up, somehow on the floor. Mindfang stands above her.

"Are you alright?" She goes to help her slave up.

"I'm alright."

"I'm glad." She pauses, "Now, wash the mirrors in this room, then you can start cleaning up in the closet; am I clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Marquise."

"Hm, you have never called me that before," Mindfang pauses, "well, it doesn't matter. I am heading into town for some items, I won't gone for too long."

"I will have the mirrors cleaned, and the closet cleaned before you get back."

"Perfect." Mindfang kisses Dolorosa's forehead.

The Dolorosa glances at Mindfang as she leaves the room, feeling the chains on her ankles, she goes to the mirrors and begins cleaning them. She hears footsteps walking down the up to where the cabin was. The Dolorosa shakes it off, thinking that it was one of the crew members going to grab some supplies.

Today feels so calm, she thought, I wonder if I am learning on dealing with Aranea.

She hears the the doorknob shake a little. This makes her frightened a little.

Is someone trying to get in here, she thought, Aranea orders her crew not to ever come in here.

The door is unlocked, as she hears the door open. Standing there is the troll whom she met long ago.

"Cronus!" She exclaims.

"That isn't my name, Dolorosa." He says.

"W-what are you doing in here, Dualscar?"

She trembles, seeing him step closer to her.

"I am looking for your mistress."

"She isn't here," Dolorosa pauses, "she left a little while ago."

Dualscar grabs the Dolorosa's wrist.

"Well, perhaps I have my bate."

Dualscar unchains the Dolorosa, still gripping onto her wrist, as he dragged her outside the cabin. She looks down, seeing the crew members moaning in pain on the ground. A few minutes passed, Mindfang walks back to the ship, seeing the cabin door open, not seeing the Dolorosa anywhere.

"Porrim!" She yells.

The first mate leans on the wall, grabbing on Mindfang's arm.

"The Orphaner took her."

"What?"

"Orphaner Dualscar has her!"

"No." Mindfang looks at the rest of the crew members, seeing them recovered, "This is the last straw, Ampora!"

…

In the outskirts of the town, Dualscar grabs a hold of Dolorosa's horn.

"This is all your fault you know." he pauses, "You should have gave me the boy back then."

"If he was still alive, I would never give him up!"

Dualscar throws Dolorosa to the ground.

"Then that settles your fate, Dolorosa!"

Dualscar grabs a hold of his rifle, pointing it down at the Dolorosa. She glances over towards the ship.

Aranea, she thought, Come help me, please.

The Dolorosa's jade tears flow out of her eyes, thinking of him.

"Long live, Kankri Vantas." She says.

Dualscar pulls the trigger, the light goes through the Dolorosa, jade blood coming out of the wound. She clenches her fist, turning to the left seeing Mindfang.

"You were an easier target than your mistress."

Dualscar kicks the Dolorosa, making her fall to the ground. Mindfang saw every moment of what happened. The Marquise runs up to the Dolorosa, takes her into her arms.

"Porrim!" Mindfang screams.

The Dolorosa glances up into her eyes. She gives a small smile.

"M-marquise."

"I'm sorry." She cries, "I'm so sorry."

Cobalt tears came out Mindfang's eyes. The Dolorosa slowly lifts up a hand, areas covered in jade blood, gently touches her cheek, as she wipes the tears away from Mindfang's eyes.

"F-forgive me f-for not staying with you l . . . Long."

"No, Dolorosa," she pauses, "I am the one who should be apologizing to you."

"You . . . You have been so kind to me," Dolorosa pauses, feeling the pain, "thank you f-for that."

"Porrim."

"Aranea." The Dolorosa's voice begins to sound weak.

"Yes, Porrim?"

"Hold me . . ." She pauses, "Until I fall asleep."

Mindfang's tears kept falling, gently leaning her head down, leaving a small kiss on Dolorosa's black lips. The Dolorosa kissed back, not under the spell of being mind controlled. Mindfang pulled away. Dolorosa's hand begins to fall from Minfangs cheek. The Dolorosa could vision the Signless lowering his hands for hers, to take her to where he is. She knew that this was reality, but still felt a strong feeling for Mindfang.

"I . . . I love you . . ." Dolorosa's eyes begin to shut, exhaling, "Aranea."

Mindfang held Dolorosa in her arms, feeling the body become lighter.

"Dolorosa! She gently shakes the body, "Porrim, wake up. Wake up please!"

Her tears came out of her eyes rapidly, gently pressing her cobalt lips to Dolorosa's forehead.

"No, please wake up." She says.

Mindfang trembles.

"He killed you instead of me." She pauses.

The pirate gently kisses the Dolorosa's lips, feeling the warmth they had, quickly turning cold.

"I love you too, Porrim."

Mindfang stands up, carries the body to her ship. The crew members wait onboard, seeing her walk up the wooden stairs, carrying the body of the Dolorosa. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She stands in there, glancing at them, looking brave, tears coming down her cheeks, as she holds the Dolorosa over her head.

"Dualscar will pay for what he has done!" Mindfang screams.


End file.
